Breathe My Name
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "I know you don't love me...and you probably never will...but for tonight...let me show you my feelings...I can help you forget about Oishi-Senpai...I can heal your heart...if you let me."


**Breathe My Name**

**Summary: "I know you don't love me...and you probably never will...but for tonight...let me show you my feelings...I can help you forget about Oishi-Senpai...I can heal your heart...if you let me."**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Nai...Kagome-Neko...did I do something wrong? Is it my fault that things ended the way they did?"

Kagome looked to her left. Kikumaru, Eiji had been in a slump since his boyfriend had broken up with him and taken a part of his heart with him. "…it's not your fault, Eiji-Senpai... You are amazing, and doing things differently would not have changed the outcome. Oishi-Senpai has dreamed of being a doctor for so long. This was a scholarship to a high dollar university. I...I hate that he left...not because I liked him, but because I hate that you're brokenhearted because of it." Kagome sat down beside Eiji who was sitting on top of _their_ spot. The place they'd always come to after losing a match. She knew he'd be there since...in his mind, he had lost the biggest match of his life. The one for Oishi's heart...and he wouldn't get a rematch.

"Kagome-Neko...it hurts..."

She watched the tears fall from his eyes; she watched them fall to the metal canister, wet droplets making dark spots on the dusty and dry top. Kagome pulled him in tightly for a hug and held him as he cried, cried for _him_. "I know, I'll walk you home, Eiji-Senpai..." Kagome did a back hand spring and jumped down with Eiji flipping off the box to land beside her. That was how they'd met in the first place. Both were playing at the park, neither really paying much attention to the other at first. He was the one to start up a conversation with her after he saw make her kid brother laugh while standing on one hand atop the monkey bars. It was during her first year at Seishun Jr. High that they both became close friends...and now, in his first year at Seishun High School, her third at Seishun Jr. High, they both are dealing with different heartaches...different pains.

Kagome held his hand tightly, "Eiji-Senpai...would you like to stay the night at my place tonight?" It wouldn't be the first time he'd stayed over. Her mother knew he was in a relationship with Oishi, so she never seemed to worry about the two of them sharing a room, much less a bed.

"Ah...ano...is that okay? I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Since when does Okaa-San care? Souta loves you, and Ojii-San thinks your good to scare away the crows...mah...Eiji-Senpai is always welcomed at our home." Kagome smiled; watching as Eiji blushed, most likely from embarrassment, but she was happy all the same for the reaction.

"Then, I'll ask my parents first, than let you know..."

Kagome nodded, "Alright then, oh...we're here."

Eiji pulled her into his house and ran upstairs to where his mom was sure to be. For a while now, she'd been holding herself up in her room practicing knitting for one reason or another. No one really knew why.

"Okaa-San!"

"_Hai~!"_

Eiji entered his mother's room and frowned at the knitted mess on the floor. "...uh...can I stay over at Kagome-San's?"

His mother nodded, "Hai, hai...oh, before that, hand me the box of yarn by the door." She hadn't even looked up during the conversation.

Kagome peeked inside and caught sight of something by the wall, "...Kikumaru-San...are you...pregnant?"

The woman froze and turned to Kagome, "Oh god, no! I've got five kids, I don't need anymore. I'm practicing, so that...when...if, I have grandkids...I can spoil them the way a grandmother should!"

Kagome smiled, "One day, but don't rush...you wouldn't want your kids to grow up too fast, nai?"

Eiji's mother laughed, "I guess you're right, but no harm in learning to knit, all the same."

"Nope, no harm!"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled sadly as she watched Eiji from her spot on her desk, he was twirling around on her desk chair as he looked up at the ceiling, balancing a pencil on the bridge of his nose.

"Eiji-Senpai is thinking too much about bad things."

He stopped spinning and the pencil fell into his lap. "Eh!? Nani...? What's bad?"

Kagome jumped off her desk and kneeled down beside him, her head resting in his lap. "Eiji-Senpai...don't think about him anymore."

Eiji placed his hand on her hair, his fingers running along her neck as he looked at her in thought. His mind _was_ on Oishi, but where else could it wander. "What else can I think of?"

Kagome looked up at him, a blush on her cheeks, "Think of me!"

She watched his eyes widen as he looked curiously at her.

"Think of Kagome-Neko! Forget Oishi-Senpai, that he left, that he hurt you! Forget it! I want to wipe those horrible thoughts from Eiji-Senpai's mind...so...tonight. I mean, even though I know you don't love me...and you probably never will...but for tonight...let me show you my feelings...I can help you forget about Oishi-Senpai...I can heal your heart...if you let me."

Eiji blushed as his heart doubled in speed at his friends words. "K-Kagome-Neko..."

Kagome pulled herself up onto his lap, his hands rising to her shoulders in surprise as she kissed him sweetly on the lips, pressing firmly, her eyes not leaving his. Finally, his eyes drifted shut and his hands fell to her hips. Kagome too let her eyes close as she straddled his hips, her body molding itself against his until he stood up with his hands holding her up against him. He kept her from falling as he laid her down on her bed, returning her kiss with his own, though unlike her own passion, the feelings of heartbreak were all he could convey. Even still, she took them all in, replacing them with the burning touches her fingers could provide.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy this! It's a little bit of a twist, there will be flashbacks of male on male goodness later, but for now, enjoy walking the straight and narrow tightrope.**


End file.
